Neko au Dojo Tendo
by Sofya29
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Kazuma envoyait Kyo s'entraîner chez son ami Soun Tendo ? Crossover Fruits Basket/Ranma 1/2
1. Chapitre 1

C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose où il y a plusieurs chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Neko au Dojo Tendo**_

**Résumé : **Que se passerait-il si Kazuma envoyait Kyo s'entraîner chez son ami Soun Tendo ? Crossover Fruits Basket/Ranma 1/2

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya et Ranma 1/2 appartient à Rumiko Takahashi.

**CHAPITRE 1 :******

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer et tout se passait normalement dans la maison de Shiguré Soma. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Tohru avait vu l'autre forme de Kyo et depuis, tout était redevenu comme avant. Shiguré était dans la cuisine entrain de faire rire Tohru avec ses histoires, Kyo était entrain de provoquer Yuki qui était à moitié endormi. Ce dernier au bout d'un moment, frappa Kyo et l'envoya directement dans la porte de la cuisine qui se cassa.  
« Ma porte, pleura Shiguré. Faites attention. »  
Tohru se précipita vers Kyo pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé.  
« Kyo-Kun, daijôbu desu ka ? »  
Mais quand elle voulut l'aider à se relever, celui-ci la repoussa et remonta dans sa chambre. Il venait une fois de plus de se faire battre par Yuki. Tohru le regarda partir, inquiète.  
« Baka neko, murmura Yuki. »  
Tous les trois partirent ensuite à l'école, mais Kyo ne dit pas un mot de la matinée ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille de plus en plus. Après avoir déjeuné, avant que les cours ne reprenne Tohru proposa de faire une partie de carte en attendant.  
« Eh ! Kyon-Kyon, tu joues ? Demanda Uo à Kyo.  
-J'ai pas envi.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as peur de perdre ?  
-Ta gueule yankee. Je te bats quand je veux.  
-Ah oui ! J'aimerai bien voir ça la rouquine. »  
Tous deux se mirent à jouer, mais dès que l'un gagnait une partie, l'autre l'accusait d'avoir triché. Tohru se mit à sourire, elle était heureuse de voir que Kyo allait mieux. A la fin de la journée, ce dernier prenait le chemin du retour après avoir accompagné Tohru à son travail. Yuki était resté au lycée à cause d'une réunion d'élève, ce qui arrangeait le chat qui supportait de moins en moins son cousin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, il se déchaussa et lança un « Je suis rentré ». Shiguré, l'ayant entendu, sortit de son bureau et alla voir le jeune homme.  
« Quelqu'un veut te voir Kyo, je lui ai dit t'attendre dans ta chambre.  
-Nani ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Kagura ?  
-Je ne te dirais pas que c'est Kagura, fit Shiguré avec un énorme sourire.  
-Sale clébare, pourquoi tu lui as dit de monter dans ma chambre. Il faut que je parte d'ici. »  
Il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son objectif, son cousin l'attrapa par la chemise et le força à rester.  
« Peut-être que c'est Kagura ou peut-être pas, continua Shiguré.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »  
Mais Shiguré ne répondit rien et retourna dans son bureau avec un sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage, fier d'avoir mit en rogne le jeune garçon. L'éditrice de Shiguré arriva alors, en pleur, après l'avoir cherché dans toute la maison.  
« Sensei ! Où sont les cinq cents pages que vous devez rendre ? C'est cinq cents pages pour aujourd'hui, ça ne peux plus attendre.  
-Ah Mi-chan ! C'est une belle journée pour se promener dans la forêt tu ne trouves pas ?  
-Se promener dans la forêt ? ! Mais vous n'avez pas le temps. Prenez votre travail au sérieux pour une fois, pleura-t-elle. »  
Kyo n'entendit pas plus et monta dans sa chambre. Il était habitué de voir Shiguré torturer son éditrice, mais il se posait quand même une question, qui voulait le voir si ce n'était pas Kagura ? Il se demandait si ce n'était pas encore une mauvaise plaisanterie de Shiguré rien que pour le voir s'énerver. Venant de lui, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, il vit Kazuma Soma assit sur son lit, visiblement entrain de l'attendre.  
« Maître ! S'exclama Kyo. Que faîtes-vous ici ? »  
Kazuma se leva et s'avança vers son élève.  
« Bonjour Kyo. Tu as l'air en forme.  
-Merci Maître. Mais...  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
-Excusez-moi. Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu que vous viendriez.  
-Je sais. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et comment allait les choses avec Yuki. »  
Kyo serra ses poings, jusqu'à en avoir mal, tellement il éprouvait de la haine et de la colère pour son cousin.  
« Ce sale rat. Rien n'a changé.  
-Je comprends et j'aurais une proposition à te faire.  
-Comment ça maître ? Se calma Kyo.  
-Il y a quelque temps, j'ai revu un vieil ami et je lui ai parlé de toi. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi de battre Yuki et il est d'accord pour t'entraîner.  
-Mais je ne veux être entraîné que par vous maître. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-J'ai pensé que ça pouvait te faire du bien d'étudier les techniques d'un autre dojo et puis comme ça, tu pourras prendre Yuki par surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
-Si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux je le ferais. »  
Kazuma sourit au jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.  
-Bien, je vais aller prévenir mon ami que tu acceptes. »  
Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Kyo l'interpella.  
« Maître, vous ne m'avez pas dit qui est votre ami.  
-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Il s'agit de Soun Tendo, il enseigne les techniques de l'école d'art martiaux toutes catégories à Nérima. »  
Il sortit laissant Kyo perplexe.  
« L'école d'art martiaux toutes catégories ? Jamais entendu parlé. »

**~00~**

À Nérima, plus précisément au dojo Tendo, Soun Tendo venait de revoir un coup de fil d'un de ses amis, Kazuma Soma. Après être resté un long moment au téléphone, Soun retourna dans la salle de séjour où il se trouvait avec Genma Saotome pour continuer leur partie de Shogi.  
« Qui était-ce Tendo-Kun ?  
-Kazuma Soma. Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré, il y a plusieurs années. Il m'a demandé d'entraîner un de ses élèves et j'ai accepté.  
-Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé ça ?  
-Il veut qu'il expérimente d'autres techniques et que ça serait bon pour lui de pratiquer les arts martiaux dans un autre dojo.  
-Ce qui veut dire, commença Genma avec un grand sourire.  
-Exact Saotome-kun. Nous avons enfin un élève, termina joyeusement Soun. »  
Tous deux se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que Soun se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son jeu.  
« Où sont passées toutes mes bonnes pièces ? »  
Il entendit un SPLASH et quand il regarda vers son ami, il vit celui-ci transformé en panda et qui jouait avec un pneu de voiture. Il tenait une pancarte qui disait : « Je ne suis qu'un panda. »  
« Saotome-Kun, s'énerva Soun. »  
Il décida d'attendre la fin du dîner pour annoncer la nouvelle puisque tout le monde était réuni. P-chan, lui aussi était présent. Akane l'avait trouvé à quelques mètres du dojo et l'avait ramené avec elle comme à son habitude, ce qui énervait Ranma. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il détestait ce pauvre P-chan. Il faut dire que ce sentiment était réciproque puisque le cochon n'appréciait pas Ranma non plus. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand son père se mit à parler.  
« Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone d'un de mes anciens amis, Kazuma Soma. Il est maître en arts-martiaux et tient un dojo dans une autre ville. Il m'a demandé un service que j'ai accepté.  
-Quel genre de service Otô-san ? Demanda Kasumi, l'aînée de la famille.  
-Il m'a demandé d'entraîner un de ses élèves, Kyo Soma, pour qu'il se perfectionne et qu'il apprenne d'autres techniques dans une autre école. J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. C'est un excellent moyen de s'amélioré dans les arts.  
-C'est étrange comme demande, constata Ranma.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi, répliqua Akane.  
-Dis Otô-san, fit Nabiki, si tu as accepté c'est qu'on a besoin d'argent.  
-Exactement. »  
Tous tombèrent à la renverse.  
« Il vivra avec nous jusqu'à la fin de son entraînement.  
-Une autre personne ? Demanda Nabiki. »  
Combien d'argent on va encore dépenser, pensa-t-elle.  
« Kazuma m'a assuré qu'il payera tant que son élève sera là.  
-En tout cas, j'espère qu'il sera plus serviable que certains, fit remarquer Akane.  
-Et qu'il aidera un peu dans la maison, poursuivit Nabiki. »  
Les Tendo regardèrent vers les deux Saotome et Happosai avec des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Le vieux maître parla pour changer de sujet.  
« Moi j'espère qu'il sera plus reconnaissant que cet ingrat de Ranma. »  
Celui-ci lui donna un coup de poing derrière la tête.  
« De quoi tu parles le vieux ?  
-Comment oses-tu frapper un pauvre vieillard sans défense?  
-Où tu vois un vieillard sans défense ? »  
Il lui redonna un autre coup de poing derrière la tête. S'en était de trop pour Happosai, qui s'énerva. Il se servit de sa pipe pour propulser Ranma dans les airs et le faire atterrir dans le bassin qui se trouvait dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il revint à la surface, il s'était transformé en fille. Elle sortit de l'eau mais Happosai se jeta sur elle en criant :  
« Ma Ranma ! »  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre car elle lui donna un violent coup de poing qui le projeta dans les airs.

**~00~**

Pendant ce temps là, chez Shiguré, Kyo avait aussi attendu l'heure du repas pour annoncer son départ. Tohru et Shiguré étaient tous deux surpris, Yuki, lui, était indifférent.  
« Et combien de temps tu penses être parti ? Demanda Tohru.  
-J'en sais rien. Quelques mois peut-être. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de mon entraînement.  
-Tu vas encore te battre contre des ours ? Demanda Shiguré en ricanant.  
-J'AI JAMAIS VU D'OURS ! ! ! !  
-Quand tu seras parti la maison redeviendra enfin calme, fit Yuki.  
-TA GUEULE KUSO NEZUMI ! Cria Kyo en se levant. QUAND JE REVIENDRAI JE TE FERAI MORDRE LA POUSSIERE !  
-Si tu le dis.  
-ARRETE DE PRENDRE CET AIR ET VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME !  
-Tais-toi, tu es entrain de te donner en spectacle.  
-En tout cas, tu vas nous manquer Kyo-Kun, dit Tohru d'une voix triste. Ça ne sera plus pareil sans toi. »  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour calmer Kyo qui se rassit et était gêné par les paroles de son amie.  
« Ça va, fais pas cette tête là, lui dit-il. Je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours, tu pourras me voir quand tu veux. Nérima c'est pas loin.  
-Hai, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. »  
Shiguré se leva avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres qui voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose.  
« Je propose que l'on fasse une fête pour le départ du petit Kyo. Je vais appeler Ayamé pour qu'il mette de l'ambiance. »  
Kyo et Yuki se levèrent en même temps et avaient tous deux un air menaçant qui cloua leur cousin sur place.  
« Si tu l'appelles, commença Yuki.  
-Tu meurs, finit Kyo. »  
Shiguré se rassit en prenant un air innocent. Tohru les regarda en se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils étaient réunis tous les quatre.

Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Passez un joyeux noël !


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine. Bonne Année à tous !

Merci à **Kaomisha** pour sa review, c'est vraiment gentil.

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Deux jours venaient de passer depuis que Kyo avait annoncé son départ. Il était parti de bonne heure de la maison de Shiguré pour retrouver son maître à la gare. Tohru lui avait préparé quelque chose à manger. Elle disait que ça serait plus pratique s'il avait faim. Après avoir protesté au début en disant qu'il savait se débrouiller, il finit par accepter. Le trajet jusqu'à Nérima ne dura qu'une heure. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Kazuma l'emmena jusqu'au Dojo Tendo. L'endroit n'était pas si grand que le jeune Soma avait imaginé, le dojo était plus petit que celui que possédait Kazuma. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer quand ils virent quelque chose sauter par-dessus le mur. Lorsque cette chose atterrie par terre, Kyo vit qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un homme âgé et particulièrement petit. Cet homme fit bientôt suivit par un garçon du même âge que le maudit du chat. Il était brun et les cheveux attachés par une natte et portait des vêtements chinois, une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir.  
« Reviens ici ojiji ! Dit le garçon. »  
Tous deux commencèrent à se battre mais Kyo vit bien que le vieil homme avait l'avantage. Finalement l'homme propulsa son adversaire dans le mur en face.  
« Tu es trop lent Ranma, dit l'homme. »  
Il se retourna vers les deux arrivants et observa Kyo.  
« C'est toi le nouvel élève ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien fort.  
-HEY ! Cria Kyo, vexé par les propos de ce vieillard. »  
Il se mit en position t'attaque mais son maître l'en empêcha en lui faisant signe de regarder. En effet, quand Kyo leva le regard, il vit que le garçon de tout à l'heure, Ranma, s'était relevé et avait son poing en l'air, prêt à frapper l'homme sur le crâne. Il baissa son poing pour atteindre son objectif mais ne fut pas assez rapide et finit par faire un énorme trou dans le sol. Il essaya plusieurs fois de frapper l'homme mais ne fut jamais assez rapide.  
« Tu vas arrêter de gesticuler comme ça, dit Ranma. »  
L'homme se mit à rire. Il alla quelques mètres plus loin et reprit son sérieux.  
« On a finit de rire, dit l'homme. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Happo-Daikarin ! »  
Il lança quelque chose dans les mains de Ranma. Il s'agissait d'une boule avec une mèche au sommet.  
« Un pétard ! S'étonna Kyo qui n'avait jamais vu une technique aussi ridicule. »  
La mèche se consuma et le pétard produisit une énorme explosion. Ranma s'envola dans les airs pour finir sa course sur le toit du dojo. Le vieil homme se mit à rire et partit en courant. Kyo n'en revenait pas. Il se demandait dans quoi il s'était embarqué en acceptant.  
« Maître, demanda-t-il, ce vieux, ce n'est pas votre ami ?  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant allons-y. »  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme qui avait l'air un peu plus âgée que Kyo. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et longs, attachés par un gros nœud blanc. C'était sûrement elle qui s'occupait de la maison, vu le tablier qu'elle portait. Elle ressemble un peu à Tohru, pensa le jeune Soma. Il fut quand même mal à l'aise de savoir qu'une fille habitait ici. Cela allait devenir compliquer à cause de sa malédiction. Kazuma se présenta ainsi que Kyo et la jeune fille les amena au salon où se trouvait Soun ainsi qu'un autre homme, à peu près du même âge qui portait un kimono beige, des lunettes et un tissu blanc autour de la tête pour cacher sa calvitie. Les deux hommes étaient assis à la table entrain de boire du thé. Les deux arrivants s'installèrent tandis que Kasumi les servait. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce pour refaire du thé. Les trois hommes se mirent à parler, Kyo, lui, était assez gêné et sentait bien que ces deux hommes l'observaient. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir, se demanda-t-il.  
« Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu restes ici Kyo-kun, finit par lui dire Soun.  
-En ce qui concerne les frais de ta venue ici, commença Genma qui voulait être sûr qu'il allait payer ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il reste ici. Il ne voudrait pas qu'avec une personne en plus qui reste sans ne rien donner, Nabiki décide de lui faire payer un loyer à lui et à Ranma.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit Kazuma, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Kyo depuis qu'il est enfant. Je me chargerai de ses frais.  
-Alors dans ce cas bienvenu Kyo-Kun, ria Genma.  
-J'ai également inscrit Kyo au lycée Furikan. Je pense que c'est l'école où vont vos enfants. »  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent mais Kyo, lui, ne semblait pas du tout aimer cette idée. A quoi ça servirait qu'il aille au lycée en plein entraînement ? Ils entendirent ensuite des voix au loin, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à distinguer ce qu'il se disait.  
« Tu étais obligée de prendre des photos.  
-Calme-toi Akane. Si tu veux, je te donne un pour cent de mes parts, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Mais c'est vrai que les photos de Ranma se vendent mieux.  
-Onêchan !  
-Ne t'énerves pas, je plaisante. »  
Deux personnes arrivèrent dans le salon. Il s'agissait de deux filles. Toutes deux avaient les cheveux courts, sauf que l'une était brune et portait un kimono et une ceinture orange et l'autre avait les cheveux châtains, portait un pantacours en jeans avec un pull orange et tenait un appareil photos dans les mains.  
« Ah ! Dit Soun. Nabiki, Akane, je vous présente Kazuma et Kyo Soma.  
-C'est toi le nouveau ? Demanda Nabiki. Il est mignon. On sourit. »  
Elle prit alors une photo de lui.  
« HEY !  
-Onêchan, reprocha Akane.  
-Quoi ? S'il est populaire, je suis sûre que je pourrais en tirer un bon profit. »  
Elle partit dans la cuisine et Akane monta dans sa chambre. Kyo, lui, n'était pas très rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait autant de filles. Est-ce que son maître était au courant ? Au bout d'un long moment, Kazuma se décida à partir. Kyo et les deux hommes l'accompagnèrent. Kazuma se retourna vers Kyo.  
« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.  
-Ca risque de poser problème de vivre avec ces filles.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la malédiction. Tu t'entendras sûrement bien avec elles. Et d'après ce que Shiguré m'a dit, tu avais aussi des a priori sur Tohru au début. »  
Kyo avait les yeux baissés. Il lança alors un coup de poing vers son maître qui l'arrêta sous le regard surpris de Genma et Soun. Le jeune Soma regarda Kazuma en souriant.  
« Vous serez fier de moi maître.  
-J'en suis sûr. »  
Kazuma partit enfin. Kyo retourna alors dans la maison. Il alla rechercher son sac et vit Kasumi qui l'attendait pour lui montrer sa chambre. Ils montèrent à l'étage et il vit que la pièce était de taille moyenne. Elle n'était pas plus grande que son ancienne chambre chez Shiguré. Il vit également qu'il y avait deux futons.  
« Tu partageras ta chambre avec M. Saotome et Ranma-Kun, dit Kasumi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Du moment qu'ils ne me gênent pas. »  
Elle le laissa et Kyo commença à déballer ses affaires. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait apprendre de nouveau ? Il était vraiment impatient de commencer. Mais c'est vrai que s'était étrange de ne plus vivre avec Shiguré, le rat et surtout Tohru. Même s'il disait qu'il ne voulait plus être là-bas et partir vivre ailleurs, il avait finit par s'habituer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si ces gens découvraient sa malédiction ? Il regarda un instant le bracelet qu'il portait. S'ils découvraient son autre forme, est-ce qu'ils l'accepteraient comme Tohru l'a fait où est-ce qu'ils ne verraient qu'un monstre, comme les autres. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant une jeune fille rousse. Elle portait les vêtements chinois du garçon de tout à l'heure, elle avait aussi les cheveux attachés avec une natte et était plus petite que les filles de son âge et complètement trempée.  
« Kuso, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi elle m'a jeté de l'eau ? Comme si que c'était de ma faute ! »  
Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Tous deux se regardèrent bizarrement.  
« T'es qui ? Demanda la jeune fille. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?  
-Soma Kyo. Et pourquoi ta chambre ? Je dois la partager avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle Ranma.  
-C'est moi Ranma. Pourquoi je dois partager ma chambre ? Pensa-t-elle. Je dois déjà la partager avec oyaji, ils n'avaient qu'à le mettre avec le vieux.  
-En tout cas, tu ne ressembles pas au type que j'ai vu et qui se battait avec le vieux. »  
Ranma soupira, c'est vrai que là, il était en fille.  
« De toute façon, comme tu vas vivre ici, tu vas le découvrir un jour où l'autre. Je suis bien celui-ci que tu as vu. Je suis un homme. »  
Kyo la regarda sceptiquement. Comment pouvait-elle être le garçon qu'il avait vu en arrivant ?  
« Je me transforme en fille à cause d'une malédiction. »  
Une malédiction ? Existait-il d'autres malédictions que celle qui touchait les Soma ?  
« Il y a un an, mon père et moi sommes partis en voyage d'entraînement en Chine dans un endroit qui s'appelle Jusenkyô, là où se trouve les cent neuf sources maudites. Ce crétin ne sait ni lire ni parler le chinois et n'était pas au courant des dangers de ce lieu et je suis tombé dans l'une des source, le Nyannichuan. C'est la source de la jeune fille noyée.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec le fait que tu te transformes ?  
-A chaque fois que je reçois de l'eau froide, je deviens une fille et avec de l'eau chaude, je redeviens normal. »  
Kyo ne répondit rien, mais accepta cette explication. Après tout, lui se transformait bien en chat dès qu'une fille l'enlaçait. Il pensa qu'il faudra qu'il fasse attention lorsque Ranma sera en fille. Il continua à ranger ses affaires alors que Ranma alla chercher de l'eau chaude. Une fois reprit son apparence normale il retourna dans sa chambre et expliqua au jeune Soma comment ça se passait chez les Tendo. Il lui dit de se méfier d'Happosai et de Nabiki, surtout s'il demandait à cette dernière de l'argent et de ne jamais, jamais manger la cuisine d'Akane s'il ne voulait pas mourir empoisonné. Kyo partit ensuite vers le dojo. Il pratiqua ses katas jusqu'à ce que Kasumi lui dise que le dîner était prêt. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, tous étaient réunis autour de la table et Kasumi était déjà entrain de les servir. Il s'assit à la seule place qu'il restait, entre Genma et Ranma. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Genma prenne le dernier morceau de viande dans le plat en face de Kyo, lorsque celui-ci voulut l'attraper.  
« Je voulais le prendre, s'énerva Kyo.  
-Justement, ton entraînement commence maintenant, dit Genma. C'est en apprenant à protéger ta nourriture que tu deviendras plus rapide. J'ai entraîné Ranma comme ça et il est devenu plus rapide dans ses mouvements. »  
Il prit le dernier morceau de viande de Ranma, comme pour illustrer ce qu'il disait et s'enfui en courant, sachant que son fils ne resterait pas sans rien faire.  
« Oyaji, rend-moi ça. »  
Il suivit Genma jusque dans le jardin. L'homme tenait toujours le morceau de viande entre ses baguettes. Il s'arrêta devant le bassin, en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dedans.  
« Excuse-moi Ranma, je devais lui montrer que j'avais raison. »  
Il s'apprêtait à manger la viande qu'il tenait, lorsque Ranma sauta vers lui, en voulant lui donner un coup de pied. Genma eu juste le temps de se déplacer et de revenir à l'intérieur en courant. Son fils tomba dans l'eau et se transforma en fille. Elle sortit de l'eau et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.  
« Reviens oyaji ! »  
Tous deux coururent autour de la table, jusqu'à ce que Akane en eu assez et se lève.  
« Ca suffit maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle. »  
Genma évita de lui rentrer dedans, mais ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ranma. Tous deux tombèrent par terre, où plutôt sur Kyo, qui n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer. Un POOF se fit entendre et de la fumée orange vint les entourer tous les trois. Quand la fumé se dissipa, Akane frappa Ranma, qui était tombée sur elle, et se releva. Elle se retourna pour voir si Kyo allait bien.  
« Gomen na... »  
Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit qu'à la place du jeune homme, se trouvait un chat orange. Toute la famille se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, quand tout à coup...  
« AAAAAAHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! Hurla Ranma. UN CHAT ! UN CHAAAAAT ! ! ! »  
Elle alla dans le fond de la pièce, en se cachant derrière Soun, totalement effrayée.  
« Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention non ? S'énerva le chat qui avait les poils irisés sur le dos.  
-LE CHAT PARLE, dit Ranma de plus en plus effrayée. LE CHAT VIENT DE PARLER ! ! !  
-Arrête de crier Ranma, dit Akane. Kyo-Kun c'est bien toi ?  
-Oui, c'est bien moi. »  
Kasumi et Nabiki se regardèrent.  
« C'est étrange, dit l'aînée de sœurs. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'eau froide. »  
Nabiki sortie de la pièce quelques instants et revint avec une bouilloire remplie d'eau chaude qu'elle versa sur Kyo. Ce dernier se mit à hurler.  
« Ca va pas, c'est brûlant !  
-Il n'est pas redevenu normal ! Fit Nabiki.  
-Pourquoi il est toujours en cha... Chaaat ? Demanda Ranma. »  
Lorsque Kyo regarda vers la fille rousse, celle-ci se cacha de plus en plus derrière Soun.  
« C'est quoi son problème ? Demanda le chat.  
-Ranma a peur des chats, dit Akane.  
-C'est faux. J'ai pas... J'ai pas peur. »  
Nabiki prit Kyo par le cou, alors que celui-ci protestait, et le mit face à face avec Ranma, qui se mit à hurler et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce. Nabiki reposa le chat par terre.  
« Kyo-Kun, dit Kasumi. Comment est-ce que tu reprends ton apparence si l'eau chaude ne marche pas ?  
-Il faut attendre. Le temps de transformation varie. Ca peut prendre quelques minutes, comme quelques heures. »  
Dès qu'il y eu finit de parler, un autre POOF se fit entendre et la fumée orange réapparue, laissant ensuite place à Kyo qui était redevenu normal.

**~00~**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akane était partie chercher Ranma, qui était toujours en fille, pour que Kyo puisse enfin s'expliquer.  
« Tu es sûre que le chat n'est plus là ? Demanda Ranma.  
-Puisque je te le dis. »  
Elle attrapa la fille rousse par la natte et la traîna jusque dans la salle à manger où tous les attendaient. Chacun était assis autour de la table. Happosai, lui, était entrain de fumer tranquillement sa pipe. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Nabiki le brise.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas avec de l'eau ?  
-Ma malédiction est différente de celle de Ranma. Ma famille est maudite par les animaux du zodiaque chinois. Je suis maudit par l'esprit du chat.  
-Pourtant le chat ne fait pas partie du zodiaque chinois, remarqua Soun.  
-C'est à cause de ce sale rat, s'énerva Kyo qui serra de plus en plus son poing. D'après la légende, Bouddha avait organisé une fête où tous les animaux étaient invités, mais le rat a trompé le chat en disant que la fête avait lieux le surlendemain. Ce qui fait qu'à cause de lui, je ne suis pas accepté dans le clan. Être le chat est la pire des malédiction, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
-Tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu te transformais, dit Ranma.  
-A chaque fois qu'une personne du sexe opposé nous enlace ou quand nous sommes affaiblis, nous nous transformons. Comme je l'ai dit, le temps de transformation peut varier. »  
Il se tut un instant, avant de reprendre :  
« Il ne faut dire à personne ce que vous venez d'apprendre. Si notre chef de famille venait à l'apprendre...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Demanda Akane, inquiète.  
-Il demandera à ce que l'on vous efface la mémoire. »  
Tous le regardèrent, choqués par cette nouvelle. Ranma regarda Happosai et lui dit :  
« Tu as entendu le vieux ? Tu ne dois rien dire.  
-Pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais garder un secret.  
-Ouais c'est ça. J'ai pas envie d'avoir la mémoire effacée à cause de toi. »  
-Méchant, pleura-t-il. Akane-chan, console-moi ! »  
Il sauta sur elle, mais avant qu'il n'aie put atteindre son but, Ranma l'attrapa par le col et le jeta dans le jardin. Le vieux maître atterrit la tête la première dans le mur.

**~00~**

Le lendemain matin, Kyo se leva de bonne heure. Il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause des ronflements incessants de Genma. Seul Kasumi était réveillée pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de la famille. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas trompé, elle ressemblait bien à Tohru. Toujours souriante même quand ça ne va pas, gentille et s'occupant de la maison. Finalement, ils avaient tous bien prit le fait qu'il se transformait en chat, même si Ranma faisait attention à ne pas s'approcher trop près de lui quand il était en fille. Il lui avait aussi dit que sa peur des chats venait du fait que son père lui avait fait suivre l'entraînement du Nekoken quand il était enfant. Kazuma lui avait déjà parlé de cette technique, mais il lui avait dit que seul un imbécile pouvait l'appliquer. Il alla à l'intérieur du dojo pour faire quelques exercices. Soun lui avait dit que son entraînement commençait réellement le soir en rentrant du lycée. Au moins, dans cette école, ce foutu Yuki ne serait pas là, ni son fan club. Après avoir finit, il monta sur le toit, en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

**~00~**

Après avoir prit leur petit-déjeuner, Akane et Ranma conduisirent Kyo jusqu'au lycée Furikan. Nabiki était partie avant eux, prétextant une affaire importante à régler. Sûrement un autre trafic de photo avec Kuno, avait pensé aussitôt Ranma. Le trajet se passa avec une autre dispute entre Akane et Ranma. Kyo entendit quelqu'un courir. Il se retourna et vit quelqu'un arriver vers eux. Cette personne portait l'uniforme masculin du lycée Furikan, avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval et une énorme spatule sur le dos.  
« Ranchan ! Appela la personne.  
-Ucchan. »  
Ranma descendit du grillage sur lequel il marchait. Ukyo arriva à côté de lui en souriant et lui attrapa le bras.  
« On fait la route ensemble Ranchan ?  
-Euh... »  
Ranma regarda vers Akane et vit que celle-ci était furieuse.  
« Quoi ? Finit-elle par dire. Tu n'attends pas ma bénédiction. »  
Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre Ranma et Akane, tandis que Ukyo observait Kyo.  
« Kyo Soma ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Akane. »  
Kyo regarda la personne devant lui. C'est vrai qu'il se rappelait l'avoir vu quelque part, mais il lui était impossible de savoir où.  
« On était dans le même collège. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Je suis Ukyo Kuonji.  
-Je m'en rappelle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais accroché à son bras ?  
-Ranchan et moi sommes fiancés.  
-Quoi ? ! Tu es fiancé à un gars ? Demanda-t-il à Ranma. »  
Kyo reçu un coup de spatule sur la tête.  
« Ca va pas ? Cria Kyo. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-Baka, dit Ukyo. Je suis une fille.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans une école pour garçons ?  
-C'est une longue histoire, dit-elle en remettant sa spatule derrière son dos.  
-Encore la faute de Ranma, fit Akane.  
-Eh ! J'y suis pour rien. »  
Akane reprit le chemin vers lycée, n'adressant pas un mot à Ranma. Les trois autres la suivirent. Une fois arrivé à destination, quelqu'un se mit à crier :  
« Ta longueur de cheveux n'est pas réglementaire. »  
Le principal se précipita sur Ranma avec ses deux rasoirs en main, prêt à lui couper les cheveux. Le jeune homme sauta par-dessus son directeur et se servit de sa tête comme tremplin alors que Kuno vint vers lui pour l'attaquer, mais perdu une fois de plus. Le directeur se releva et vit Kyo. Il reprit ses deux rasoirs et courut vers lui.  
« Hey boy ! Ta couleur de cheveux n'est pas réglementaire. CHECK ! CHECK ! »  
Kyo s'écarta mais le principal n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et tentait à tout prix de lui raser la tête. Le jeune homme lui donna un violent coup de pied et le principal tomba par terre. Kyo l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise hawaïenne.  
« Oh no no no no ! ! Dit le principal, effrayé.  
-Tu ne toucheras pas à mes cheveux. Compris ?  
-Wait ! Look, this is un cadeau for you. »  
Le principal lui tendit une noix de coco que Kyo prit en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait donné ça. Le principal s'enfuit en riant alors que la noix de coco explosa dans les mains du chat.  
« Mais c'est quoi cette école ? Fit Kyo. »

**~00~**

Kuno était installé dans sa salle de classe, en maudissant Ranma de l'avoir battu une nouvelle fois. Nabiki arriva vers lui et s'assit sur la table de son bureau.  
« Tu t'es encore fait battre par Ranma ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Un sourire énigmatique illumina le visage de Nabiki.  
« Moi ? Rien. Je voulais seulement t'informer de ce qu'il se passait au dojo. Tu savais qu'on avait un autre invité ? »  
Kuno leva les yeux vers elle.  
« Un invité ?  
-Oui. Un garçon venu prendre des cours. Il s'appelle Kyo Soma.  
-Un garçon vit avec Tendo Akane ? Demanda Kuno en se levant brusquement.  
-Oui, mais aussi avec la fille à la natte.  
-Nani ? !  
-Et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.  
-Non, je ne le permettrai pas ! »  
Il sortit de la salle de classe en courant. Nabiki souriait de plus belle. Je vais bien m'amuser, pensa-t-elle.

**~00~**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les cours avaient commencé. Chaque élève notait ce que leur professeur disait, quand tout à coup la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit en faisant apparaître Kuno tenant son bokuto. Ranma se mit à sourire. Décidément, Kuno ne comprendrait jamais qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers Kyo, prêt à l'attaquer.  
« Soma Kyo ! Prépare-toi ! »  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Ranma. D'habitude, c'est à lui que Kuno s'en prenait. Kyo s'écarta de son bureau avant de recevoir le sabre de bambou de Kuno.  
« Tu t'enfuis ? Lâche, dit Kuno. Je libérai la fille à la natte.  
-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE LACHE ! ! »  
Kyo lui donna un coup de pied au visage et son adversaire fut projeté dans le mur de la classe. Mais Kuno se releva et ré attaqua. Kyo fut obligé de reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la fenêtre. Voyant que celle-ci était ouverte, il sauta pour pouvoir avoir plus d'espace à l'extérieur. Kuno le suivit et continua son attaque, lorsque quelqu'un arriva vers eux en criant :  
« CHECK ! CHECK ! »  
Le principal se précipita vers Kyo, ses deux rasoirs en mains.  
« FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! Cria Kyo. »  
Celui-ci donna au principal un coup de poing au ventre et un coup de pied au visage pour se débarrasser de lui. Il fut projeté sur Kuno et tous deux tombèrent à terre, assommés. Kyo, lui sauta par-dessus le mur de l'école et parti. Pendant ce temps là, tous les élèves de la classe regardaient ce qu'il c'était passé.  
« Il s'est adoucit on dirait, constata Ukyo.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Akane.  
-Quand on était dans le même collège, dès que quelqu'un se moquait de lui où l'ennuyait un peu trop, il le battait à mort.  
-Nani ! S'exclamèrent Ranma et Akane, surpris. »  
Il est vrai que Kyo était quelqu'un qui s'énervait facilement, mais ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il était comme ça avant.

**~00~**

Après être parti du lycée, Kyo était revenu au dojo. Il était assit en tailleur, en face du bassin, tandis que Soun et Genma jouaient à leur jeu de shogi et Kasumi venait étendre le linge. Happosai, lui, devait sûrement être entrain de voler dans les vestiaires des filles du lycée. Kasumi regarda vers Kyo. Elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle se demandait pourquoi il était revenu au dojo alors que les cours n'étaient pas finis.  
« Kyo-Kun, il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Ils sont tous cinglés dans cette école. Pourquoi le maître a voulu que j'aille là ?  
-Donne-leur une chance, dit Soun. Tout finira par s'arranger. »  
Kyo ne répondit pas et se mit à penser à ce que lui avait dit Shiguré après son premier jour de lycée à Kaibara et après avoir une nouvelle fois crié sur Tohru.

_Cet entraînement ne peut pas ce faire à la montagne, mais en ville où vivent les gens. Au contact des autres, en blessant, et étant blessé, tu dois apprendre à connaître autrui et toi-même. Sinon, tu ne t'ouvriras pas autres. Tu es ceinture noire en arts martiaux, mais ceinture blanche niveau social._

« Baka inu, murmura Kyo. »  
Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Soun qui se mit à parler :  
« Oh, un billet !  
-Où ça ? Où ça ? »  
Pendant que Genma cherchait à quatre pattes par terre le fameux billet, Soun en profita pour retourner le jeu de shogi et avoir toutes les bonnes pièces.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kyo était parti. Tohru était entrain de servir le dîner à Shiguré et à Yuki. Tous les trois se mirent à manger quand Shiguré parla :  
« Ah ! La cuisine de Tohru-Kun, ma seule joie de la journée. Cette nouvelle recette est vraiment réussie.  
-Arigatô Shiguré-San.  
-C'est délicieux Honda-San, fit Yuki en lui souriant. »  
Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence. Tohru se demandait comment allait Kyo. Celui-ci n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis son départ. L'entraînement devait lui prendre tout son temps. Shiguré brisa à nouveau le silence.  
« La maison est devenue bien calme depuis que Kyo-Kun est parti. Ça me manquerait presque de ne plus l'entendre crier pour un rien.  
-Oui, presque, dit Yuki sans vraiment y penser. »  
Ils entendirent alors un drôle de bruit venant de dehors, cela ressemblait à des bruits de pas. Ses bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment. Aucun des trois n'eurent le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait car une tornade arriva dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de Kagura. Elle avait l'air essoufflée, sûrement du au fait d'avoir courut.  
« Où est-il ? Où est Kyo-Kun ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Kagura-chan, dit Shiguré d'une voie légère. Quelle bonne surprise !  
-Shi-chan ! Où est Kyo-Kun ? Momiji m'a dit qu'il était parti pour s'entraîner. Il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il partait. Si tu sais où il est, dis le moi.  
-Calme-toi Kagura-chan. Tiens, voici l'adresse. »  
Il lui tendit un bout de papier. Dès que Kagura le lut, elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
« Tu te rends compte qu'en plus de ce stupide chat, ils vont devoir aussi supporter Kagura ? Demanda Yuki.  
-Oh ! C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé.  
-Essaye au moins d'être convaincant dans ce que tu dis.  
-Yuki, pourquoi penses-tu toujours à mal de moi ? Dit Shiguré en prenant un air faussement indigné. Ah ! Que sera sera ! Au moins ma maison est toujours debout. »

**~00~**

Le lendemain matin, au dojo Tendo, Kyo continuait son entraînement, il était encore de bonne heure et comme le temps le permettait, le jeune Soma s'entraînait avec Ranma dans le jardin, au-dessus du bassin. S'était devenu une sorte de routine, tous les deux se battaient, tandis que Genma et Soun les observaient, accompagné parfois d'Happosai comme ce jour-là. Akane était partie faire son jogging quotidien, Kasumi préparait le petit-déjeuné et Nabiki venait tout juste de se réveiller.  
« Il s'est amélioré on dirait, constata Genma en regardant Kyo.  
-En peu de temps il a fait des progrès, continua Soun.  
-Peut-être, dit Happosai, mais il n'est pas aussi rapide que Ranma. »  
Akane venait de rentrer et Nabiki était descendue pour prendre son petit-déjeuné. Toutes deux regardèrent les deux combattants. Akane semblait se rendre compte des progrès de Kyo et Nabiki, elle, était complètement désintéressée. Au bout d'un moment, Happosai se mit à rire.  
« Amusons-nous un peu, murmura-t-il. Ranma ! Attention ! Kyo va se transformer en chat.  
-QUOI ! Cria Ranma. »  
Celui-ci se déconcentra et reçu un mauvais coup. Il tomba à l'eau en entraînant Kyo avec lui. Ranma se transforma en fille et son ami, tombant sur lui, se changea en chat. La jeune fille rousse sortit de l'eau en hurlant et en courant partout, mais emporta Kyo dans sa course, sans le vouloir.  
« AAAAHHH ! ! ! ! NEKOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! ! ! ! ! !  
-MAIS C'EST TOI QUI ME TIENS ! ARRETE DE COURIR ! »  
Happosai continuait de rire, mais quand il se retourna, il vit Akane derrière lui, furieuse.  
« Et ça te fait rire ? Dit-elle. »  
Elle lui donna un coup de pied qui le projeta dans les airs. Kasumi arriva avec un plateau dans les mains, en souriant comme à son habitude.  
« Tout le monde, le petit déjeuné est prêt. »  
Après que les deux garçons aillent repris leur apparence, tous commencèrent à manger.  
« Kuso ojiji, dit Ranma. Toujours entrain de faire des blagues douteuses.  
-Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Vous étiez si sérieux. »  
Kyo le frappa derrière la tête.  
« Ta gueule le vieux, c'était pas drôle.  
-Méchant ! Pleura Happosai. Tu es aussi méchant que Ranma. »  
Il alla le frapper une nouvelle fois, quand un bruit se fit entendre. La maison se mit à trembler, quand tout à coup tout s'arrêta. Kyo eut un air horrifié sur le visage. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.  
« Kyo-Kun ? Demanda Akane. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-J'ai... Un mauvais pressentiment. Non, c'est impossible. »  
Kasumi se leva et alla à l'entrée. Elle vit alors une jeune fille entrain d'attendre timidement.  
« Excusez-moi, est-ce Kyo-Kun est là ? Je suis Soma Kagura.  
-Oui, il est là. Vous êtes une des ses amies ? »  
La jeune fille acquiesça timidement et Kasumi lui dit de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent dans le salon.  
« Kyo-Kun, tu as de la visite. »  
Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta plus, il vit Kagura derrière Kasumi et prit peur. Il ne bougea pas, peut-être que s'il était immobile, elle resterait où elle est. La jeune fille, elle, était émue de le revoir.  
« Kyo-Kun, murmura-t-elle. »  
Trop tard, elle s'approchait. Kyo se leva et commença à courir vers le jardin mais Kagura s'avançait de plus en plus vers lui.  
« Kyo-Kun, dit-elle en courant et en souriant. Kyo-Kuun ! KYO-KUUUUUN ! ! ! »  
Elle passa alors en vitesse supérieure et en mode agressif. Elle courut de plus en plus vite jusqu'à rattraper Kyo. Elle l'attrapa par les bras et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête sous le regard médusé des autres.  
« POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIS OU TU ETAIS ? ? »  
Elle commença ensuite à le frapper plusieurs fois.  
« JE ME SUIS FAIS DU SOUCI POUR TOI ! ! POURQUOI TU ES PARTI ?  
-ARRETE ! ! Cria Kyo.  
-Oh ! Kami-sama, dit Kasumi surprise. On devrait peut-être l'aider.  
-Moi je ne m'approche pas, dit Happosai. Elle est encore plus violente qu'Akane.  
-NANI ! Fit cette dernière. »  
Kagura continua de frapper Kyo, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête brusquement. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui était maintenant défiguré et à moitié conscient.  
« Kyo-Kun ! Qui t'as fait ça ?  
-C'est toi, réussi-t-il à articuler. »  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kagura s'était calmée. Tous étaient au tour de la table à attendre de savoir qui était la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière était redevenue la jeune fille timide que Kasumi avait rencontré. Kyo lui tournait le dos, furieux. Il présenta juste la jeune fille et ne redit plus un mot.  
« Gomen nasai, dit-elle. Mais j'étais tellement contente de revoir Kyo-Kun, que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. »  
Elle regarda Kyo avec un air de reproche.  
« C'est de ta faute aussi. Si tu m'avais dit que tu partais et où tu étais, je ne me serais pas inquiétée.  
-C'était pour éviter le fiasco de tout à l'heure que j'ai rien dis, répliqua le concerné énervé. Et puis comment tu as fais pour savoir ?  
-Momiji m'a dis que tu étais parti t'entraîner dans un autre dojo et Shi-chan m'a donné l'adresse.  
-Kuso. Ils font chier ceux-là. Mais t'avais pas besoin de venir.  
-On est fiancé. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »  
Tous les regardèrent un peu surpris.  
« Tu nous avais caché ça, dit Nabiki en souriant.  
-Toutes mes félicitations Kyo-Kun, ria Genma.  
-Tu m'inviteras au mariage ? Demanda Happosai.  
-FERMEZ-LA ! Cria Kyo. Il est hors de question que je me maris.  
-Mais pourquoi Kyo-Kun ? Demanda Kagura qui allait se mettre à pleurer. C'est toi qui m'avais demandé en mariage quand nous étions enfants.  
-C'est parce que tu m'avais menacé !  
-Mais Kyo-Kun... »  
Kagura reprit son mode agressif, attrapa Kyo et lui fit une prise de catch.  
« POURQUOI TU DIS CA ? »  
Elle le refrappa. Akane tenta alors quelque chose pour la calmer.  
« Kagura-San, si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter la ville. »  
Kagura se calma et regarda vers Akane.  
« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Hai. Puisque tu es venue jusqu'ici, je pourrai te montrer ce qu'il y a de bien à voir. »  
Kagura enlaça Akane pour la remercier.  
« Arigatô. Tu es trop gentille.  
-Et Kyo-Kun pourrait vous accompagner, dit Nabiki.  
-Nani ! Fit ce dernier.  
-Kyo-Kun, tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Kagura en souriant.  
-J'ai pas envi.  
-TU VIENS !  
-NON !  
-TU VIENS !  
-NON !  
-TU VIENS ! »  
Kyo se mit à hurler lorsque Kagura lui tordit le bras derrière le dos.  
« D'accord, c'est bon ! Lâche-moi ! »  
Kagura se calma et le serra dans ses bras alors que le jeune homme essayait de la faire lâcher prise. Ranma commença à s'inquiéter en pensant que Kyo allait se transformer en chat. Mais rien ne se passa.  
« Eh ! Tu as vu ? Dit-il à Akane. Il ne s'est pas transformé ! »  
Kagura, qui avait entendu ce qu'il disait, se tourna vers lui, surprise, sans pour autant lâcher Kyo.  
« Nani ? ! Kyo-Kun, tu leur as dit ? »  
Le jeune homme réussit enfin à se libérer.  
« Oui. Tu as intérêt à ne rien dire à personne. Akito ne doit pas être au courrant.  
-Hai.  
-Alors ? Demanda Ranma. Tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas.  
-Quand deux maudits s'enlacent, ils ne se transforment pas, répondit aussitôt Kagura. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas Kyo-Kun ?  
-Ça dépend pour qui, murmura-t-il, en espérant que Kagura ne l'entende pas, pour ne pas faire les frais de son agressivité.  
-Tu devrais être content d'avoir une fiancée aussi jolie, dit Happosai. Kagura-chan ! Je veux bien être ton fiancé ! »  
Happosai se lança sur elle, alors que Kagura se mit à crier de peur et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la figure, Kyo lui donna un coup de coude sur le crâne. Akane et Kagura partirent ensuite en ville, suivit de Kyo et Ranma. Toutes les deux firent plusieurs magasins et Kagura trouva une peluche en forme de chat orange et demanda à Kyo de la lui payer, qu'il fit après avoir protesté quand il vit que la jeune fille commençait à s'énerver. En fin d'après-midi, ils se trouvèrent dans un parc et décidèrent de retourner au dojo.  
« Kyo-Kun, tu me prends la main ? Demanda Kagura.  
-Non.  
-S'il te plait.  
-Non.  
-Juste cinq minutes.  
-Non. »  
Kagura se mit à pleurer. Kyo soupira lui attrapa la main et continua à avancer.  
« T'es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. Cinq minutes, pas plus.  
-Hai, répondit Kagura en souriant. »  
Ranma et Akane restèrent un peu à l'écart.  
« Elle est bizarre cette fille, dit Ranma.  
-De quoi tu te plaints ? Ce n'est pas une de tes fiancées après tout.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'énerva le jeune homme.  
-Moi ? Rien. »  
Akane reprit son chemin, laissant Ranma derrière.  
« Tu es insupportable ! Kawaïkune ! »  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, Akane l'avait entendu et lui lança en plein dans la figure un ballon de football oublier par un des enfants qui jouait dans le parc.  
« Ranma no baka ! Dit-elle en rejoignant Kyo et Kagura. »  
Mais à mi-chemin du dojo, un problème se posa. Une personne arriva en courrant derrière eux. Tous les quatre se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent arriver un garçon de leur âge qui avait les cheveux bruns et longs. Il était vêtu d'une tunique chinoise blanche et d'un pantalon bleu marine et avait ses lunettes sur la tête.  
« Mousse ! S'exclama Akane. »  
Mousse continuait d'avancer vers eux en criant :  
« SHAMPOO ! ATTENDS-MOI ! SHAMPOOOOOO ! ! ! ! »  
Mousse s'arrêta devant Kagura et lui prit les deux mains.  
« Shampoo, dit-il. Tu sors avec moi aujourd'hui ?  
-Nani ! S'exclama la jeune Soma, surprise.  
-Mets tes lunettes baka, lui conseilla Ranma. »  
Mousse s'exécuta et vit que la personne devant lui n'était pas Shampoo. Il s'excusa et se tourna vers Akane et Ranma. Lorsqu'il vit ce dernier, il se mit en colère.  
« Encore toi ! Dit-il. Saotome Ranma, Meurs ! »  
Il sortit diverses armes blanches de ses manches et attaqua Ranma, qui réussit à éviter facilement ses coups. Akane les regardait faire, Kyo, lui aussi les regardait. Il est vrai qu'il avait été surpris de voir le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient attaqués à Ranma en à peine une semaine et Mousse s'était déjà battu contre lui il y a quelques jours quand ils avaient croisé Shampoo en revenant du lycée. Il savait d'avance comment cela allait se finir. Kagura, elle, se demandait ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi ce garçon attaquait Ranma sans raison.  
« Kyo-Kun, dit-elle. Tu devrais peut-être l'aider.  
-C'est pas la peine. Il s'en sort très bien tout seul. »  
Elle regarda les deux combattants, un peu inquiète. Ranma paraît toutes les attaques de Mousse et au bout de quelques minutes, il se débarrassa de son adversaire en lui donnant un coup de poing qui le projeta dans les airs. Mousse finit sa trajectoire devant le restaurant Nekohanten. Cologne sortit pour savoir qui faisait autant de bruit et le vit allongé par terre. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux et vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de lui. Mais celui-ci avait perdu ses lunettes quand il avait atterrit devant la porte du restaurant.  
« Shampoo ! Tu es là ? Dit-il. C'est bizarre, tu as rétréci.  
-Shampoo est partie faire une livraison. »  
Le jeune chinois retrouva ses lunettes, les mit sur le nez et observa Cologne.  
« Un vieux chimpanzé desséché ? Dit-il. »  
Cologne lui donna un violent coup de canne sur la tête.  
« Qui est desséché ? Demanda-t-elle en colère. »

**~00~**

Une fois de retour au dojo, Kagura commença à dire au revoir à tout le monde en disant qu'elle devait rentrer. Mais Nabiki ne semblait pas voir les choses de cette façon.  
« Kagura-san, dit-elle en ayant un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Eh ! S'exclama Kyo. Attend un peu.  
-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour voir Kyo, ça serait dommage que tu partes déjà. Et comme tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Akane, elle sera sûrement ravie de partager sa chambre avec toi.  
-C'est vrai Akane-san ? Ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Euh... N...Non, répondit-elle un peu gênée.  
-Ta mère va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.  
-Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord. »  
Kyo soupira et sortit. Kagura était attristé par son attitude.  
« Kyo-Kun est en colère contre moi, dit-elle.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Akane. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas contre toi. »  
Kasumi se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
« Je vais préparer le dîner.  
-Est-ce que je peux aider ? Se proposa Kagura.  
-Tu n'es pas obligée.  
-S'il te plait. Je voudrai me faire pardonner auprès de Kyo-Kun en lui préparant ce qu'il aime.  
-D'accord.  
-Moi aussi je veux aider onêchan, dit Akane. »  
Toute la famille la regarda, horrifiée, en sachant de quoi Akane était capable dans une cuisine.  
« C'est une bonne idée, dit Kagura. On va bien s'amuser.  
-Akane, tenta Ranma. Tu es sûre ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je n'en serai pas capable ?  
-En faite, oui. »  
Il reçut un coup de maillet d'Akane, qui était furieuse.  
« Baka ! »  
Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en continuant de pester contre Ranma.

**~00~**

Le dîner fut enfin prêt après plusieurs tentatives d'Akane qui soit avait tout fait brûler, ou qui avait mis du vinaigre à la place du vin blanc mais qui finit par faire un plat qui lui semblait acceptable. Tous étaient réunis autour de la table et regardait avec une certaine méfiance le plat qu'Akane apportait. Happosai avait miraculeusement disparu dès qu'il avait appris que la jeune Tendo faisait la cuisine. Elle servit une grosse part à Ranma et lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire : « Si tu ne mange pas, tu meurs ». Kagura tendit un bol à Kyo, en souriant.  
« Tiens Kyo-Kun. On t'a préparé tout ce que tu aimes. »  
Kyo observa les plats devant lui. Il n'avait encore jamais mangé la cuisine d'Akane, mais vu la tête que tous faisaient, il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'essayer.  
« Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Ranma. Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. »  
Il essaya de se lever, mais Akane le retint de force.  
« Tu restes là et tu mange. »  
Ranma finit par prendre ce que lui tendit la jeune fille. Kyo fit de même et tous deux commencèrent à manger. Tout à coup, il se figèrent. Ranma cassa ses baguettes et prit une teinte verte alors que Kyo s'évanoui.  
« Kyo-Kun, s'inquiéta Kagura. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Kyo-Kun ? »  
Elle le secoua pour essayer de le réveiller.  
« Baka, dit Akane à Ranma en le frappant. Ce n'est quand même pas si mauvais.  
-C'est ce que tu crois, articula Ranma. »

**~00~**

A la fin du dîner, Kyo était remonté sur le toit. Il y était allongé et regardait les étoiles. Quand il était là, c'était le seul moment de calme qu'il pouvait avoir dans la journée, surtout avec la venue de Kagura.  
« Tu te caches où quoi ? »  
Il vit Ranma assit en tailleur derrière lui.  
« Très drôle.  
-Ça me rassure de ne pas être le seul qui ait des problèmes avec mes fiancées.  
-La ferme je te dis ! C'est pas marrant. »  
Ranma décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin pour s'amuser. Parfois, Kyo était aussi facile à énerver que Ryoga.  
« Au moins, elle n'a pas le sale caractère d'Akane, si tu lui enlèves sa tendance à te frapper tout le temps. Elle n'est pas aussi folle que Kodachi, elle n'essaye pas de te faire avaler une potion bizarre pour que tu l'épouses et que tu retournes en Chine avec elle comme Shampoo et elle n'a pas gager toute son enfance à cause de ton père et à vouloir se venger de toi, comme Ucchan.  
-Si elle te plaît tellement, je te la laisse.  
-Allez, ne t'énerve pas, je plaisantais. »  
Il se mit à rire, mais Kyo ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Le jeune Saotome reprit son sérieux mais garda toujours son sourire.  
« Dis-moi, si Kagura est maudite elle aussi, de quel signe est-elle ?  
-Le sanglier. »  
Ranma se mit de nouveau à rire.  
« Fais-moi penser à la présenter à Ryoga.  
-Qui ?  
-Rien. Laisse tomber. »  
Kyo le regarda bizarrement. Décidément, ils étaient étranges dans cette maison.

**~00~**

Dans la chambre d'Akane, celle-ci avait aidé Kagura à installer un matelas par terre pour que la jeune fille puisse dormir. Toutes deux étaient maintenant couchées et les lumières étaient éteintes. Kagura repensa à sa journée et soupira.  
« Kagura-san ? Ca ne va pas ?  
-Tu crois que Kyo-kun est toujours fâché contre moi ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûre que demain matin ça ira mieux.  
-Il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'il venait ici.  
-Tu sais, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter si jamais ça se passait mal. Une fois, à cause du maître, Ranma était devenu faible et était parti s'entraîner avec son père sans rien dire à personne. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que j'aille les retrouver parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je le voie comme ça. »  
Kagura sourit.  
« Kyo-Kun et Ranma-Kun se ressemblent beaucoup, dit-elle.  
-Ah !  
-Hai. Quand j'ai appris que Kyo-Kun venait ici, je me suis inquiétée. Quand il vivait chez Shi-Chan, il avait beaucoup changé. Il s'ouvrait plus aux autres et était moins agressif. Il souriait plus souvent. Seul le maître réussissait à le faire sourire. J'avais peur qu'en venant ici, il ne redevienne comme avant et se renferme sur lui-même. Je suis rassurée. Toi et Ranma-Kun avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec lui et c'est l'important. Il se fait tard. On ferait bien de dormir.  
-Hai. Oyasuminasai.  
-Oyasuminasai. Akane-san ?  
-Hai ?  
-Arigatô. »

**~00~**

Le lendemain matin, Akane, Ranma et Kyo se trouvaient devant la porte du dojo, prêts à partir au lycée, alors que Kagura leur disait au revoir. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois Akane en lui disant qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle voulait et alla voir Kyo qui était à peu à l'écart. Elle lui prit les deux mains et sourit.  
« Je suis rassurée maintenant. Je sais que tu vas bien. »  
Elle se tut quelques secondes alors que Kyo avait les yeux baissés.  
« Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour battre Yun-chan et même si je l'aime beaucoup, je t'encouragerai. Je reviendrai te voir.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé. »  
Elle sourit et partie. Au bout de la rue, elle se retourna et leur fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Kyo partit directement au lycée, en laissant les deux autres derrière.  
« Finalement, il ne la déteste pas tant que ça, dit Akane.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
-Une simple intuition.  
-En tout cas, ça serait marrant de la présenter à Ryoga.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Pour rien. »  
Il partit rejoindre Kyo, les deux bras croisés derrière sa tête.  
« Ranma attend-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »  
Akane se mit à courir pour le rattraper.


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :******

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Ryoga était perdu. Il avait décidé de partir à Sendai mais avait fini par arriver à Okinawa. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il y était déjà passé une fois, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait était retourner à Nérima, battre Ranma et avouer ses sentiments à Akane. Il lui avait même acheté un cadeau à Okinawa. Il regarda autour de lui et décida de demander son chemin pour arriver au dojo Tendo. Il alla voir quelqu'un qui était entrain de regarder un plan de la ville. Cette personne était de dos, mais Ryoga vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme âgé vu ses cheveux blancs, mais il avait aussi les cheveux bruns au niveau de la nuque.  
« Excusez-moi, dit Ryoga.  
-Oui. »  
La personne se retourna et Ryoga fut surpris de voir que cette personne était un garçon de son âge. Mais il se ressaisit vite et demanda son chemin.  
« Où se trouve le dojo Tendo ?  
-Le dojo Tendo ? C'est aussi là que je dois aller.  
-Nani !  
-Mon cousin est là-bas. On pourrait faire la route ensemble.  
-Oh ! Euh... Pourquoi pas.  
-Au faite, je m'appelle Soma Hatsuharu.  
-Hibiki Ryoga. »  
Haru regarda de nouveau le plan de ville.  
« Normalement, Nérima ne devrait pas se trouver loin d'ici. Allons-y. »  
Il enfourcha son vélo comme si qu'il s'agissait d'une Harley Davidson et parti. Ryoga ne réagit pas tout de suite, un peu surpris par le comportement d'Haru. Il finit par le suivre, ne voulant pas se perdre une nouvelle fois.

**~00~**

Une nouvelle journée de cours au lycée Furinkan se termina. Mais malheureusement, elle ne fut pas très bonne pour Kyo. Pour commencer, Kuno l'avait attaqué dès qu'il était arrivé le matin en disant qu'il voulait libérer la fille à la natte. Mais le jeune Soma remarqua que plus le temps passait, plus il lui était facile de battre cet imbécile. Après le déjeuner, le principal s'était une fois de plus pris à lui en voulant lui couper les cheveux, puisque d'après lui, sa couleur n'était pas réglementaire et enfin, il avait appris que Nabiki vendait des photos de lui. Il était sûr que si elle était à Kaibara, elle réussirait à ruiner tous les membres du fan-club du « Prince Yuki ». Ranma, Akane et lui sortirent du lycée pour directement rentrer au dojo, mais quand ils franchirent la sortie de l'école, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier :  
« RANMA ! PREPARE TOI ! ! ! »  
Il s'agissait de Ryoga qui fonçait, poing levé, sur Ranma. Celui-ci esquiva le coup, mais Ryoga n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il courut vers son adversaire et utilisa sa technique du Bakusai-tenketsu, mais Ranma l'évita de nouveau et le doigt de Ryoga finit sa course dans le mur de l'école, qui s'écroula.  
« Ryoga-Kun, dit Akane. »  
Ryoga se retourna et vit Akane. Ranma profita qu'il ne se concentrait plus et atterri sur son dos. Ryoga tomba par terre et Ranma s'accroupi.  
« Ryoga ! Ça faisait longtemps. »  
Ryoga essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas.  
« La ferme Ranma et descend de là.  
-Ranma, dit Akane, arrête d'ennui Ryoga-Kun. »  
Mais l'attention de Kyo était plus portait sur la personne qui venait vers lui.  
« Kyo, dit la personne.  
-Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venu te voir. Tu es parti si vite que l'on a pas eu le temps de se battre. Tu me dois encore un combat.  
-C'était toi qui l'avais annulé la dernière fois. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?  
-Kyo-Kun ? Demanda Akane. Qui est-ce ?  
-Un de mes cousins.  
-Soma Hatsuharu. Enchanté. »  
Il se pencha un peu pour les saluer. Akane se présenta également. Il se tourna ensuite vers son cousin.  
« Alors, on se bat.  
-J'ai pas que ça à faire.  
-J'ai mis quatre jours à arriver ici rien que pour ça. »  
Ranma, qui était toujours accroupi sur Ryoga, lui demanda :  
« Vous avez fait la route ensemble ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda Ryoga qui essayait de se relever.  
-Pas étonnant qu'il ait mit quatre jours à arriver. »  
Ranma se mit à rire, ce qui énerva Ryoga.  
« Haru est tête en l'air, dit Kyo. Il se perd facilement.  
-C'est vraiment ironique, n'est-ce pas P-chan ?  
-Qui est-ce que tu appelles P-chan ? »  
Ryoga se releva d'un coup en expulsa Ranma de son dos. Celui retomba agilement sur ses pieds à côté d'Akane.  
« Je suis venu spécialement pour qu'on se batte, continua Haru.  
-J'ai dit non, s'énerva Kyo. T'es sourd ou quoi ? D'abord Kagura, maintenant toi. Ça sera qui la prochaine fois ? Ce sale gamin d'Hiro. Rentre chez toi. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »  
Il prit son chemin en direction du dojo, mais senti quelqu'un le pousser violemment au sol. Il réalisa alors l'erreur qu'il avait fait. Il venait de réveiller Black Haru. Quand il se releva, Haru le prit par le col de sa chemise, sous le regard étonné des autres. Pendant ce temps, les élèves sortant du lycée, se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
« Alors matou, dit Haru. On a perdu sa langue. Tes miaulements commencent vraiment à m'énerver. »  
Kyo le frappa au visage et son cousin le lâcha.  
« T'es vraiment lourd quand t'es Black.  
-Tu crois que tu me fais peur. Tu es parti soit disant pour t'entraîner, mais tu ne vaux rien. Tu es pathétique. Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à battre Yuki. Tu es minable.  
-TA GUEULE ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU N'ES AU COURANT DE RIEN ! »  
Kyo en lui donna un coup de pied. Haru recula un peu, mais s'était pour mieux l'attaquer. Mais le chat para tous ses coups. Les trois autres les regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.  
« Vous avez vu ? Demanda Akane. Ce garçon a carrément changé de personnalité. »  
A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Kyo réussit à prendre le dessus sur Haru et l'envoya par terre. Celui-ci s'assit difficilement. Kyo avancer vers lui.  
« Alors ! Tu te lèves ?  
-Non. Tu es trop fort, il va falloir que je m'entraîne encore. »  
Kyo, énervé, le prit par le col de son manteau et le secoua.  
« Ne me dit pas que tu n'es plus Black.  
-Non.  
-Ca va allait ? Demanda Ranma.  
-Ouais, répondit Kyo. C'est pas vrai, tu m'as énervé pour rien. »

**~00~**

Tous les cinq firent le chemin jusqu'au dojo. Kyo avait dit à Haru de venir avec lui s'il voulait appeler Hatori pour qu'il le ramène chez lui et pour ne pas qu'il se perde quatre jours de plus. Mais pendant le trajet, Ranma et Ryoga n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler. A bout de nerf, Ryoga donna un coup de poing à Ranma, mais prit le chemin opposé pour se rendre au dojo. A peine eut-il tourné au coin de la rue, qu'une vieille femme jeta de l'eau sur le trottoir et aspergea Ryoga par la même occasion. Lorsque les autres arrivèrent, Ryoga avait disparu pour laisser place à un petit cochon noir qui portait autour du cou un bandana jaune et noir.  
« P-chan ! S'exclama Akane. Tu es revenu. Viens. »  
Elle s'accroupit et le petit cochon sauta dans ses bras. Quand elle se releva, elle regarda les alentours. Kyo et Haru regardèrent l'animal bizarrement.  
« C'est quoi ce cochon ? Demanda Kyo.  
-C'est P-chan, répondit Akane. C'est mon petit cochon.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Ranma. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais vu de cochon.  
-C'est pas ça, murmura Kyo pour ne pas que Haru l'entende. Mais quand il y a des cochons où des sangliers dans les parages, Kagura n'est pas loin.  
-T'inquiète pas, ria Ranma. Ce cochon n'est pas comme les autres.  
-Je me demande quand même où est passé Ryoga-Kun, dit Akane.  
-A mon avis, dit Ranma en regardant P-chan, il n'est pas si loin que ça. »  
P-chan le regarda comme s'il était prêt à l'attaquer. Le jeune Saotome reçu un coup de sac de la part d'Akane alors que le cochon lui tira la langue au même moment.  
« Ne commence pas à embêter P-chan, dit-elle en partant.  
-Kawaïkune, dit Ranma énervé. »  
Mais Akane l'avait entendu et lui lança son sac d'école dans la figure.  
« Baka ! »

**~00~**

Une fois arrivé à destination, Haru appela Hatori pour lui dire où il se trouvait, tandis que les trois autres, plus P-chan, se trouvaient dans le salon. Kasumi pendant ce temps, se trouvait dans la cuisine pour faire du thé à leur invité.  
« Kyo-Kun, dit Akane. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Hatsuharu-san devienne aussi en colère alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était si calme ?  
-Il a une double personnalité. Quand il est calme, il est White Haru. Mais quand il s'énerve, il est prêt à tout pulvériser, on le surnomme Black Haru. »  
Celui-ci arriva à ce moment là et s'assit à côté de Kyo, calmement.  
« Tu as eu Hatori ? Demanda Kyo.  
-Oui, il était énervé.  
-Tu m'étonnes, tu as disparu quatre jours. »  
Kasumi arriva et servit le thé à tout le monde. Haru la remercia et le bu tout aussi tranquillement, ce qui commençait à énerver Kyo.  
« Kagura m'a dit qu'elle était venue te voir, finit par dire Haru. Comment ça s'est passé ?  
-Je te demande moi comment ça se passe avec Rinne ? »  
Haru brisa la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains et frappa son cousin. Il était de toute évidence redevenu Black Haru.  
« Ne la mêle pas à tout ça, menaça-t-il. »  
Il prit Kyo par le col et lui fit une prise que le propulsa dans le jardin. Kyo se releva et vit qu'il saignait au niveau de la lèvre.  
« T'es malade, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
-Allez chaton, sort et viens te battre.  
-Baka ! Je suis déjà dehors. »  
Soun et Genma arrivèrent dans le salon, alertés par tout ce bruit.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Soun.  
-Le cousin de Kyo-Kun c'est mis en colère, répondit Kasumi, inquiète. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. »  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, étonnés, et tournèrent leur regard vers les deux combattants. Le combat dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive au dojo. Kasumi partie à l'entrée pour accueillir cette personne.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Haru à Kyo. Tu retiens tes coups, tu as peur de te casser à un ongle ?  
-Haru, dit une personne derrière eux. »  
Tous deux arrêtèrent de se battre et virent un homme de vingt-sept ans qui les regardait. Il semblait calme, mais ses yeux traduisait un tout autre sentiment.  
« Hatori, dit Haru avec un sourire arrogant. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.  
-De toute évidence, tu es Black.  
-Oh ! C'est vrai ?  
-Viens, je te ramène. »  
Haru continuait de sourire.  
« Je n'ai pas encore finit avec ce chat stupide.  
-QUI TU APPELLES STUPIDE ? Cria Kyo.  
-Il faut que tu rentres, dit Hatori qui était de plus en plus sérieux. Akito commence à se demander où tu es passé. »  
Le prénom de leur chef de famille calma les deux jeunes hommes. Akito. C'était à cause de lui que Kyo était au dojo Tendo. S'il n'arrivait pas à battre Yuki, tout serait finit. Il ne serait plus jamais libre. Il sera enfermé. C'était l'avenir du chat. Haru, lui, savait que si Akito commençait à s'énerver, quelqu'un pourrait faire les frais de sa colère. Il avait déjà vu ce qu'il avait fait à Kisa ou à Yuki. Il savait que c'était à cause de leur chef de famille si Rinne avait été blessée. Il n'avait qu'à regarder Hatori qui était devenu aveugle de son œil gauche à cause de la colère d'Akito. Mais malgré ça, aucun maudit ne pouvait lui désobéir. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Haru rejoigne Hatori.  
« On se battra une autre fois, dit-il. »  
Haru sortit de la maison, suivit de près par Hatori qui s'excusait du dérangement auprès des Tendo. Kyo était resté immobile jusqu'à ce que Kasumi lui demande s'il allait bien.  
« Je monte dans ma chambre, dit-il en partant. »  
Une fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ranma et Genma, il s'allongea sur son futon et réfléchit. Peu de temps. Il lui restait peu de temps. Tout se jouait maintenant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. S'il ne battait pas Yuki à la fin de son entraînement, tout serait finit et il passerait sa vie enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Comme le grand-père de son maître et comme les autres maudits par l'esprit du chat avant lui. Tous croyaient qu'il détestait Yuki parce que le chat devait détester le rat, mais c'était plus que ça. Personne n'était au courrant du pari qu'il avait fait avec Akito, pas même ce foutu rat. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Genma qui alla le chercher en lui disant que c'était l'heure de son entraînement et que Happosai allait s'occuper de lui.  
« Qu'est-ce que ce vieux va encore me faire faire, pensa-t-il. »

**~00~**

Ryoga était parti du dojo Tendo depuis deux jours. Il avait décidé de partir s'entraîner à la montagne pour pouvoir enfin battre Ranma. Il sortit d'une forêt, en se demandant où il pouvait être, lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Son parapluie n'était pas ouvert et Ryoga se transforma en cochon. Il soupira en pensant que quelque fois la vie était vraiment injuste. Il vit deux personnes arriver vers lui. Il s'agissait d'une fille et d'un garçon qui devait probablement sortir de l'école, vu l'uniforme qu'ils portaient.  
« Soma-Kun, dit la jeune fille. Regardez ! Un petit cochon. »  
Elle se pencha et prit le cochon dans ses bras.  
« Kawaï ! S'exclama-t-elle. »  
Ryoga ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors que Yuki souriait à Tohru. Haru, qui avait vu son cousin au loin, se dirigea vers eux. Il regarda le cochon que la jeune fille tenait dans ses bras.  
« Tiens ! S'exclama-t-il. P-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Tohru et Yuki le regardèrent, se demandant de quoi il pouvait parler.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

La semaine de contrôle venait de se terminer au lycée Kaibara et chaque élève pensait qu'il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Tohru était assez fière d'elle et pensait avoir mieux réussi que d'habitude. Elle pensa à remercier Yuki pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté pour réviser. Après avoir donné ses impressions à Uo et Hana, toutes deux étaient très fières de leur amie. Yuki vint lui aussi féliciter Tohru, mais en étant quand même espionné par les membres de son fan-club qui n'osaient pas s'approcher à cause des ondes que pouvait leur envoyer Hana. Ils sortirent de leur salle de cours pour aller dans le couloir.

« Je me demande si Kyo-Kun a eu une semaine aussi chargée que la notre, dit Tohru.

-C'est vrai que c'est calme depuis qu'il est parti, fit Uo.

-Ca va faire deux mois, répondit Hana.

-Je suis sûre qu'il tire au flanc. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Uo à Yuki.

-En ce qui me concerne, je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut lui arriver.

-Kyo-Kun doit sûrement être très occupé par son entraînement, tenta Tohru.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Uo perplexe. Ça serait drôle qu'on aille le surprendre. »

Elle commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Pourquoi pas ! Ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

-Je suis impatiente de savoir dans quelles ondes il vit.

-Tohru, si tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce week-end, viens avec nous.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. On va le déranger.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tohru sembla hésiter, mais finit par accepter. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient eu peu de nouvelles de Kyo depuis qu'il était parti. Mais Kagura et Haru lui avait dit qu'il allait bien.

« Et toi le prince, tu viens aussi ? »

Yuki regarda vers Tohru. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envi de voir Kyo, mais il n'allait pas laisser Tohru seule.

« Hai, finit-il par dire en souriant à Tohru. »

Il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un lui sauter sur le dos et en se retournant, il vit son cousin Momiji entrain de leur sourire.

« Moi aussi je veux venir, dit-il.

-Momiji ! S'exclama Yuki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Son jeune cousin descendit de sur son dos et regarda Tohru en gardant toujours son sourire.

« Je suis venue demander à Tohru-Kun si elle voulait que je l'accompagne à son travail ce soir.

-Hai, répondit la concernée. »

Momiji qui était satisfait de sa réponse, regarda Yuki avec un regard implorant.

« Dis ! Moi aussi je peux aller voir Kyo-Kun ? S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »

Yuki n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Super ! Je vais demander à Shiguré si je peux dormir chez lui, comme ça on ira tous en même temps.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à l'écrivain s'il veut venir aussi, dit Uo. On partira demain matin. »

**~00~**

Le lendemain matin, Uo et Hana se trouvaient déjà à la gare et n'attendaient plus que Tohru, Yuki et Momiji, et peut-être Shiguré si celui-ci venait. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, elles virent arriver au long leur amie accompagnée du prince et de son cousin qui semblait plus excité que jamais. Après que Uo leur ait fait un signe de la main pour qu'ils les voient, Tohru se précipita vers elle en courant avec Momiji qui la suivait.

« L'écrivain n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Uo alors que Yuki les rejoignait.

-Non, répondit Tohru. Il nous a dit qu'il avait du travail à faire. »

**~00~**

Mit-chan arrivait devant la maison de Shiguré. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui récupérer les quarante pages qu'il devait rendre et le délai ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle n'avait pas cessait de l'appeler toute la semaine pour ne pas qu'il oublie leur rendez-vous et pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas partir de chez lui. Elle était enfin devant l'entrée et vit quelque chose qui l'interpella. Il y avait un morceau de papier collé sur la porte, avec quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Elle le prit et le lut.

_« Je suis parti voir de la famille à Nérima. Je ne reviendrai pas avant demain. _

_Soma Shiguré. »_

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Mit-chan s'écroula par terre et se mit à pleurer. Pendant ce temps là, Shiguré était derrière la porte d'entrée, entrain de rire.

**~00~**

Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Uo et Hana étaient maintenant arrivés à Nérima. Après être sortis de la gare, ils demandèrent à plusieurs passants où se trouvait le fameux dojo où était Kyo. Uo et Tohru marchaient tranquillement en parlant avec Momiji devant elles qui sautait partout alors que Hana inspectait les ondes des différentes personnes devant lesquels ils passaient. Ils furent d'ailleurs surpris de voir une jeune fille en vélo, poursuivit par un canard qui portait des lunettes.

« Les ondes des personnes habitant ici sont curieuses, dit Hana. »

Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent enfin le bon chemin pour aller au dojo. Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un crier d'un air joyeux :

« Quelle bonne pêche ! Quelle bonne pêche ! »

La personne passa devant eux et ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un vieillard, étrangement petit, qui était habillé comme le voleur type et portait un énorme baluchon sur le dos. Il courrait en faisant tourner sa pipe entre ses doigts. Ils regardèrent le vieillard qui avait tant d'entrain à courir. Ils virent ensuite Kyo entrain de courir après lui.

« Tu te fous de moi le vieux ? Dit-il en colère. »

Il passa devant le groupe sans les voir. Il sauta en l'air et se dirigea vers Happosai, prêt à lui donner un coup de pied. Le vieil homme se retourna et l'arrêta avec son doigt. Il lui lança alors son attaque de l'Happo-Daikarin et une explosion se produisit, envoyant Kyo dans les airs. Happosai partit en riant.

« Kyo-Kun, s'inquiéta Tohru.

-Un vrai feu d'artifice, ria Uo. »

Hana, elle, regardait vers Happosai.

« Cet homme a des ondes étranges. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au dojo. Ils étaient devant la porte lorsque Kasumi leur ouvrir et les salua.

« Bonjour, dit Tohru. Excusez-nous de vous déranger. Nous sommes venus voir Kyo-Kun. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Oui, répondit Kasumi d'une voix douce. Il est dans le dojo. Suivez-moi. »

Elle les conduisit au dojo où ils virent à la porte Nabiki entrain prendre des photos et entendirent Kyo entrain de crier.

« Arrête avec ce foutu appareil !

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, répondit-elle. Fais comme si que je n'étais pas là.

-Surveille ta garde, dit Happosai. Tu es entrain de te déconcentrer.

-Tu fais chier le vieux !

-Toujours entrain de gueuler pour un rien, constata Uo. Il n'a vraiment pas changer. »

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du dojo où ils virent Kyo entrain de se battre avec Happosai, alors que Akane et Ranma qui était transformé en fille les regardaient. Kasumi se mit à côté de Nabiki en lui disant de ne pas prendre de photos car cela avait l'air de déranger le jeune Soma. Elle haussa les épales et arrêta en se disant qu'elle en avait prit suffisamment pour aujourd'hui. Elle suivit Kasumi qui allait dans la cuisine. Kyo et Happosai continuèrent à se battre. Akane donna un coup de coude à Ranma en lui disant de regarder vers la porte. Il y avait cinq personnes qu'elles ne connaissait pas, dont un garçon blond qui faisait des grands signe de la main pour attirer l'attention de Kyo, et pensa qu'il devait s'agir de ses amis, vu que celui-ci s'étaient déconcentré en les voyant. Happosai profita de ce moment de faiblesse et frappa Kyo, qui tomba par terre. Tohru se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Happosai se mit devant son élève et afficha un air désolé sur le visage.

« Tu ne te concentres pas assez. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras. »

Il regarda Tohru en souriant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une autre fiancée, dit-il. Tu comptes concurrencer Ranma ? »

Kyo se mit à rougir et assomma Happosai.

« Baka! S'exclama-t-il. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Sumimasen Kyo-Kun, dit Tohru qui commençait à paniquer. On ne voulait pas te déranger. On peut repartir si tu veux. »

Kyo la regarda s'excuser et détourna le regard.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir quand tu voulais, non ?

-Hai, dit-elle en souriant. »

Kyo qui se sentit gêné, tourna son attention vers Yuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Se n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu. Je suis ici pour accompagner Honda-san.

-Je suis sûr que tu es venu me narguer sale rat.

-J'ai d'autre chose à faire que ça. »

Kyo s'énervait de plus en plus. Il se leva et se précipita sur Yuki pour se battre. Ce dernier se prépara à se défendre mais Kyo s'arrêta brusquement à cause d'un coup sur la tête que lui donna Happosai.

« Idiot ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'effet de surprise. Tu ne te battras pas avec lui tant que ton entraînement ne sera pas terminé. C'est compris ? »

Kyo ne répondit rien même s'il savait que le vieux maître avait raison. Mais quand il avait vu Yuki, la colère qu'il éprouvait avait refait surface. Ranma arriva derrière eux, les bras croisés derrière la tête, suivit par Akane.

« Dis le vieux, fit la fille rousse. Je te trouve bien sérieux pour une fois. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Happposai se mit à pleurer et regarda Ranma d'un air blessé.

« Tu es méchant ! Je voulais seulement aider Kyo. Mais je veux bien te pardonner. Ma Ranma ! »

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Happosai alors qu'il se jetait sur Ranma et enfuit son visage dans sa poitrine.

« Oh! Si doux. »

Ranma lui donna un coup de poing qui propulsa Happosai dans les airs en laissant un trou dans le plafond du dojo.

« Il me dégoûte.

-Ce vieillard a vraiment des ondes étranges, murmura Hana.

-Eh ! Poil de carotte ! Dit Uo à Kyo. Tu pourrais nous présenter.

-Présente-toi toute seule yankee.

-Les bonnes manières, tu connais. C'est à toi de nous présenter.

-J'suis pas ton larbin.

-Uo-chan, ça ne fais rien, tenta de les calmer Tohru en se tournant vers Ranma et Akane. Je suis Honda Tohru et voici Uotani Arisa, Hanajima Saki, Soma Momiji et…

-Soma Yuki, finit Ranma. »

Yuki regarda la fille rousse devant lui. Comment connaissait-elle son nom ?

« Comment…

-Ce n'était pas dur à deviner.

-Ce chat stupide à parler de moi.

-QUI EST STUPIDE ?

-A ton avis, chat stupide. »

Kyo essaya de se calmer. Il n'entendit même pas Ranma et Akane entrain de se présenter. Il se dit que pour une fois le vieux n'avait pas tord, s'il se battait contre Yuki maintenant, ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'aurait servi à rien. Sa colère passa lorsqu'il vit que Tohru le regardait avec un air inquiet, elle devait sûrement se demander s'il allait bien.

« Fais pas cette tête, dit-il. Je vais bien.

-Hai, acquiesça Tohru. »

Momiji se mit à côté de Kyo et le regarda en souriant.

« Kyo-Kun est tout rouge ! Ria-t-il. »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire lorsque Kyo serra ses deux poings sur sa tête.

« Tu m'énerve sale mioche, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ouin ! ! Pleura Momiji. Kyo-Kun est méchant avec moi ! »

Ranma et Akane les regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce garçon contre qui Kyo se défoulait.

« C'est quoi ce gamin ? Se demanda Ranma.

-Eh ! Kyon, fit Uo. Maintenant qu'on est là, t'as qu'à nous faire visiter.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Pourtant tu ne fais rien là.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de prendre des décisions pour les autres ?

-Seulement quand se sont des incapables.

-Eh Kyo ! S'exclama Ranma. Si tu les emmènes dans ce nouveau salon de thé, je viens avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce genre d'endroit !

-Allez t'es pas marrant.

-Ranma, dit Akane. Arrête de l'ennuyer. »

Yuki soupira. Décidément son cousin n'avait aucune manière, surtout chez des personnes qui l'hébergeaient.

« Ca pourrait être amusant, dit Tohru. »

Kyo la regarda et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vous venez, dit-il. On ne va pas y passer le réveillon. »

Ranma laissa exploser sa joie et sortit en courrant du dojo en disant à Akane de se dépêcher. Momiji couru après eux en étant sûr qu'il allait s'amuser. Uo se mit à rire en pensant que ce cher Kyo cédait de plus en plus facilement à Tohru.

**~00~**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés au salon de thé et Ranma était maintenant à sa troisième coupe de glace. Akane n'arrêtait pas de le réprimander sur sa manière de manger, mais la jeune Saotome s'en fichait complètement. Un serveur vint à leur table et tendit une autre coupe de glace à la fille rousse.

« Le monsieur de la table à peu plus loin vous offre cette glace.

-Et j'ai pas besoin de payer !

-Euh… N… Non.

-Arigatô. »

Le serveur partit et Ranma dégusta la première cuillerée de sa glace.

« Les femmes ont vraiment la belle vie.

-Les femmes ne mangent pas des glaces comme des porcs, s'énerva Akane.

-T'énerve pas. C'est pas de ma faute si personne ne t'invite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-T'as pas honte des fois ? Lui demanda Kyo.

-J'vois pas pourquoi. Autant en profiter. »

Ranma recommença à manger sa glace alors que Momiji trouvait les nouveaux amis de son cousin vraiment amusants. Il essaya même de concurrencer Ranma en mangeant pratiquement autant de glaces. Ils sortirent ensuite du salon de thé et firent une visite de la ville, mais arrivé à l'heure de midi, Ranma commença à avoir faim et les fit se diriger vers le restaurant Ucchan. Une odeur de okonomiyaki se répandait dans les alentours à cause de la porte du restaurant qui était ouverte.

« Hum ! Ça sent bon, fit Ranma qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as encore faim ? Demanda Kyo. »

Mais Ranma ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Akane la regardait partir. A chaque fois s'était la même chose, pensa-t-elle, dès qu'ils passaient devant le Ucchan, il fallait qu'ils y entrent. Au moins, cette fois se n'était pas le restaurant de Shampoo. Ils suivirent Ranma et entrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils virent Ukyo entrain de préparer un okonomiyaki à un client et Ranma qui était déjà attablée à sa place habituelle, devant le grill. Une fois son client servit, Ukyo alla voir la fille rousse et lui prépara une spéciale tandis que les autres s'assirent devant le grill.

« Tiens Ranchan ! Dit Ukyo. »

Elle lui servit un okonomiyaki avec dessiner dessus une forme rigolote, ce qui agaça Akane. Momiji demanda aussitôt le même. Tohru commença à entamer une conversation avec Ukyo.

« Vous étiez dans le même collège que Kyo-Kun ? Demanda Tohru.

-Hai, mais on ne s'était jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Il passait une partie de son temps dans le bureau du principal parce qu'il se battait.

-T'as pas besoin de raconter ça ! S'énerva Kyo.

-Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur, fit Uo.

-Tu peux parler yankee !

-Je me souviens aussi qu'il y avait un garçon avec les cheveux blancs, réfléchit Ukyo. Il avait un an de moins que nous je crois.

-Kuonji-san, fit Yuki. Pourquoi étiez-vous dans une école pour garçons ? »

Le visage d'Ukyo s'assombrit et elle tourna le regard sur le deuxième okonomiyaki qu'elle préparait pour Momiji.

« Je n'aime pas trop en parler, finit-elle par dire.

-Gomen nasai.

-Ucchan… Commença Ranma qui se sentit un peu coupable.

-Je t'en prépare un autre Ranchan, dit Ukyo en souriant.

-H…Hai. »

Ranma mangea en silence jusqu'à ce que Momiji s'exclame joyeusement :

« Je peux en avoir un autre ?

-Tu vas être malade le mioche si tu continues, fit Kyo.

-C'est pas juste. Pourquoi Ranma a le droit d'en manger autant qu'elle veut ? Si c'est pour l'argent, j'en ai apporté assez.

-Au fait Kyo-Kun, dit Tohru. Pourquoi poursuivais-tu ce vieil homme dans la rue ?

-Tu as tout vu ? »

Tohru acquiesça timidement et Kyo soupira.

« Le vieux m'avait dit de partir m'entraîner avec lui, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voler dans les vestiaires des filles.

« Et toi aussi tu as volé ? Demanda Yuki.

-Ça va pas ! S'énerva Kyo. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase car il sentit quelqu'un sauter sur sa tête et qui criait :

« Fille à la natte ! Je t'aime ! »

Kyo finit le visage sur le grill qui continuait de chauffer. Tohru, voyant ce qu'il s'était passé, commença à paniquer.

« Kyo-Kun ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut l'emmener voir un médecin ! Il faut appeler Hatori-san ! »

Kyo releva la tête et regarda Kuno, qui était entrain d'essayer d'enlacer Ranma et donnait un bouquet de roses à Akane, avec une lueur de colère dans le regard.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! »

Kuno tourna la tête vers lui.

« Encore toi ! S'exclama le kendoka. Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Il leva son sabre de bambou et essaya de frapper Kyo, mais celui-ci esquiva l'attaque ce qui fit que le sabre finit sa trajectoire sur le grill.

« Mon restaurant ! Dit Ukyo. »

Kuno s'apprêtait à réattaqua Kyo, mais il reçut un coup de spatule sur la tête. Ukyo le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient.

« Mon restaurant ! Fit-t-elle. Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! »

A chaque fois qu'elle finissait une phrase, elle recommençait à le frapper avec sa spatule.

« Je propose qu'on les laisse se débrouiller, dit Ranma. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent.

**~00~**

Ils retournèrent tous ensuite au dojo, où ils passèrent une bonne partit de l'après-midi, mais ils furent vite dérangés par Happosai.

« Konnichiwa ! Cria-il en s'élançant sur Tohru, Hana et Uo. »

Mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par une des ondes lancée par Hana. Le vieux maître tomba au sol, incapable de se relever. Soun et Genma, qui était transformé en panda, coururent près de lui.

« Ojisama ! S'exclama Soun alors que Genma tenait une pancarte.

{Ojisama !}

-Mon Dieu, Saotome-Kun, il ne bouge plus.

{Tu crois qu'il est… }

Tous deux se mirent à sourire et enfermèrent Happosai dans une caisse en bois en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'échapper. Une fois leur tache finit, ils regardèrent la boite.

« Cette fois nous sommes libres Saotome-Kun. »

Ils tombèrent malheureusement à terre à cause du vieux maître qui était sortit de la caisse et qui leur donnait un violent coup sur la tête.

« Baka ! Dit-il. Vous pensiez pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ? »

Soun et Genma prirent alors la position de la cambrure du tigre qui consistait à se mettre à genoux avec les deux mains au sol et regarder vers son ennemi en n'arrêtant pas de dire « Gomen nasai ! », ou plutôt dans le cas de Genma, en brandissant une pancarte. Ranma soupira en pensant qu'ils étaient irrécupérables.

« C'est un vrai panda ? Demanda Tohru émerveiller.

-Il est beau, ne Tohru-Kun, s'exclama Momiji.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier, fit Ranma. »

-Ranma, soit plus aimable, réprimanda Akane.

-Vu qu'on a rien à faire, dit Uo, ça vous direz une partie de carte ? »

Après avoir expliqué les règles à Ranma, qui n'y avait jamais joué avant, et avoir convaincu Kyo de jouer, ils jouèrent un long moment accompagné des plaintes de Ranma qui perdait à chaque fois, de Kyo et Uo qui se disputaient et de Tohru qui essayait de les calmer.

« C'est quoi cette annonce, dit Uo à Kyo. Tu triches ou quoi ?

-Je ne triche pas. C'est dans les règles.

-Arrête de crier baka neko, dit calmement Yuki.

-Toi la femmelette, la ramène pas !

-Tu es fatiguant à la longue.

-Et toi ? Tu te crois peut-être mieux que tout le monde ? J'en ai marre ! »

Il lança ses cartes sur la table, se leva et monta.

« Flush royale, s'exclama Hana qui n'avait pas fait attention à la scène.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Ranma. Encore perdu. »

Genma, qui était toujours en panda, lui donna un coup sur la tête.

« Tu as fini de te rabaisser devant le vieux ? Demanda Ranma avec un sourire insolent. »

{Tu es vraiment nul !}

« La faute à qui si je n'y ai jamais joué.

-Ton panda est vraiment intelligent Ranma-san, dit Tohru.

-Faut pas exagérer. »

Genma frappa la jeune fille rousse à nouveau.

{Espèce de fils indigne !}

« Oyaji ! Tu vas me le payer. »

Tous les deux commencèrent à se battre. Momiji profita de ce que personne ne regardait pour essayer de trouver Kyo.

**~00~**

Momiji rechercha son cousin dans la maison jusqu'à ce que Kasumi lui dise qu'elle l'avait vu monter dans sa chambre. Une fois la chambre trouvée, il l'appela à travers la porte coulissante, mais personne ne répondit. Il se hasarda à entrer et trouva Kyo allongé sur un futon, entrain de regarder la fenêtre. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers son cousin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux le lapin ? »

Momiji sursauta un peu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kyo lui adresse la parole.

« Il faut que je te parle, fit le jeune garçon qui était devenu soudainement sérieux.

-Ça a intérêt à être important. »

Le silence s'installa un instant.

« J'attends, finit par dire Kyo sans le regarder. De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est à propos de Kagura.

-En quoi ça devrait m'intéresser ?

-Quelques jours après que Haru soit revenu, Akito a demandé à voir Kagura. »

Kyo s'assit brusquement et tourna le regard vers son cousin.

« Akito n'avait jamais demandé à la voir auparavant, poursuivit Momiji. Il demande le plus souvent à voir Hatori ou Shiguré et Kuréno et tout le temps avec lui. J'étais avec elle quand Hatori lui a demandé d'aller avec lui. J'ai eu peur qu'Akito s'en prenne à elle comme il l'avait fait avec Kisa alors je les ai suivis. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai entendu Akito lui crier dessus. Hatori et Shiguré sont rentrés dans la salle. Je me suis caché quand j'ai vu Akito sortir. Il continuait de crier et Shiguré le retenait. Il l'a ensuite emmené dans une autre salle. Quand j'ai essayais de voir si Kagura allait bien, Hatori m'en a empêché en me disant de rentrer, que Akito serait encore plus en colère s'il me trouvait là. Elle est restée une semaine s'en sortir de chez elle. Quand j'ai essayé d'aller la voir, Rinne me disait tout le temps de rentrer chez moi, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Tu sais comment elle est, surtout depuis qu'elle habite chez Kagura et sa mère.

-Est-ce que… Tu sais pourquoi Akito a voulu la voir ?

-Non, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'elle est venue te voir sans lui demander la permission. »

Kyo resta silencieux en pensant à ce que Momiji venait de lui dire. Pourquoi elle était venue alors qu'elle devait se douter que Akito serait contre ? Elle est vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son cousin qui reprit la parole.

« Tu sais, on va bientôt partir. Tohru sera triste si tu ne nous dis pas au revoir. »

Kyo se leva et sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot. Momiji le regarda partir et se mit à sourire tristement.

**~00~**

Après avoir dit au revoir aux familles Tendo et Saotome et à Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Hana et Uo étaient en chemin pour aller à la gare. Mais la jeune Honda semblait pensive.

« Tohru, fit Uo. Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, mais… Vous n'avez pas trouvé que Kyo-Kun était bizarre quand on est parti.

-Ses ondes étaient perturbées, dit Hana. C'était comme s'il s'inquiétait pour quelque chose.

-Ou peut-être pour quelqu'un, dit Momiji.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda Yuki. »

Momiji secoua un peu la tête et le regarda en souriant.

« Rien. Tohru, tu viens ! On va être les premiers à la gare. »

Il prit Tohru par la main et se mit à courir en riant. La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

**~00~**

Le dîner venait de se terminer chez les Tendo. Kasumi était entrain de faire la vaisselle, Soun et Genma était partit pour jouer à leur jeu de shogi, Nabiki, elle, était restait dans la salle à manger avec Ranma, Akane et Kyo. Elle était concentrée à calculer quelque chose et à écrire dans un livret. Elle devait sûrement compter l'argent qu'elle avait gagné. Ranma et Akane regardaient le début d'un film qui passait à la télévision. En ce qui concernait Happosai, personne ne savait où il était. Il était simplement sortit à la fin du dîner. Kyo se leva et s'apprêta à monter se coucher.

« Tu ne regardes pas le film avec nous ? Demanda Ranma. »

Kyo s'arrêta en pensant à ce que lui disait sa mère quand elle était encore vivante._ Je ne veux pas que tu regardes la télévision Kyo. Il y des choses mauvaises. _Il repensa aussi à ce que Kagura lui disait à chaque fois qu'il refusait d'aller au cinéma avec elle. _Tu sais, tu peux regarder un film si tu veux, plus personne ne te grondera._

« Non, je suis fatigué. Je vais aller dormir.

-Comme tu veux ! »

Ranma tourna le regard vers l'écran alors que Kyo sortit de la salle.

« Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, constata Akane.

-A mon avis, ça ne doit pas être si grave. »

**~00~**

Kyo commença à monter quelques marches de l'escalier. Mais il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers le téléphone. Après avoir hésité un instant, il redescendit, prit le combiné et composa un numéro. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était inquiet, n'est-ce pas ? Une tonalité se fit entendre puis une seconde. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il entendit une voix.

« Moshi moshi !

-…

-Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Kyo ne répondit rien et raccrocha.

**~00~**

Kagura descendit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, elle entendit le téléphone sonner et décrocha.

« Moshi moshi !

-…

-Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Mais la personne au bout du fil ne répondit rien et raccrocha.

« Qui était-ce ? »

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir sa cousine Rinne qui était entrain de la regarder.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Kagura en reposant le combiné. Ça a raccroché.

-Sans doute une erreur, répondit Rinne d'une voix froide. Bon tu viens, ta mère nous attend.

-Hai. »


End file.
